Black and Gold
by Vanillasauce
Summary: Just a small crackfick about why Morgana hates Kayle...


Hello there! This is random. Just felt like it :) Please tell me what you think! Oh, and please tell me when I've made mistakes, this is unbetaed!

Disclaimer: Characters or world belong to Riot games, no profit for me XD

* * *

><p>Black and Gold<p>

Morgana was sitting in one of the courtyards within the Institute of War, carefully combing through her long, dark violet hair. She had just returned from the Field of Justice and was still exhausted from the long and drawn out fight. But it had been fun too. After all, she had once again been able to fight against her most hated enemy, Kayle. Her dreaded sister met her often in battle and they gave as good as they got. This time had been no different; they came at each other with intent to kill, to maim and to utterly destroy the other. A cruel smirk appeared on Morgana's beautiful face as she thought of how furious her sister had been as she had to admit defeat. Oh yes, she loved to humiliate her.

Suddenly there was a noise behind her; someone had entered her sanctuary. The fallen angel's face became a mask of haughtiness as she regarded the unwanted guest. He was an incredibly annoying individual and always sought her out whenever she was near the League.

"What do you want, Karthus?"

She sneered as he came closer. She was becoming sick of him and his crush on her. Not that she normally detested those who tried to get into her good graces, however being told that he thought she would make the perfect _zombie_ bride didn't make her feel very generous.

"Now my dear, why such an unfriendly welcome? Have I not helped you to once again crush your sister?"

The violet haired sorceress glared at him with hatred, her wings spreading in warning. How dare he insinuate that she had needed his help?

"Do not force me to repeat myself. State your business or leave."

The Deathsinger shuddered with arousal as he heard her icy tone. Not many would dare to disturb the dangerous woman, much less annoy her. But he was different; partly because she couldn't really kill him. And annoying her made her so deliciously _angry_.

"I have always wondered why you hate her so much. Surely you must have loved her once, as a sister ought to?"

A tick appeared upon Morgana's brow. Of all the things he could have asked about he had of course chosen the one topic that riled her up like nothing else.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to you. Is that all?"

Karthus cocked his head to the side, which curiously enough felt rather threatening. "Of course you don't have to. However, since I've been asked to help with the set up of the new Field of Justice…"

At this she became alert. Karthus was going to help with the Crystal Scar? That would mean he'd be away for at least a few weeks!

"Alas, I don't think I could leave without having at least one memory of you, of your past. I don't think that I could bear it."

The tick returned with a vengeance. That sneaky, little bastard. She had to tell him and enjoy some piece or suffer his presence. How she'd love to just strangle him…

"Very well. If you must know, it all started when we were very young. Even then we just couldn't see eye to eye." She stared wistfully into space and seemed to drift off into the world of her memories. A raspy clearing of throat ripped her back to reality.

"Yes, right. Well, it's most simple really. She insulted my favourite colour."

If Karthus had eyebrows he would have lifted them in surprise. "Your favourite colour?"

"Yes, that's right. You see my favourite colour is black and that of my sister is gold. We argued which colour is the best and she then insulted me by saying that black isn't even a colour!" Morgana's cheeks were now tinged an angry red and she was glaring at her invisible sister.

She wanted to continue but a smug voice stopped her. "Well, it's true. Black isn't a colour after all." The violet haired woman sprang to her feet and whirled around to face the newcomer. "Kayle!", she shrieked, hatred burning in her eyes. "Black most definitely is a colour!"

"No, it's not."

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

While the two were busy arguing, Karthus didn't notice a thing. His brain had shut down as he heard that her favourite colour was black and had started plotting about what kind of presents he could give her. All of which had to be_ black_ of course.


End file.
